Fandom Hunger Games!
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Characters from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments, Mighty Med, Divergent, The Hunger Games, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Scream Street, Gustav Gloom, and Stranger Things face of in the Hunger Games! (You don't have to know all these fandoms to read.) Better than the summary. Way more fandoms than the website lets you put. ;) (Filed under tragedy because character death)
1. Chapter 1

***Imp* Hello! I'm not DEAD! I am writing a story with a friend, this is five of our favorite fandoms each, going at it in the Hunger Games. They don't have an account so I'm posting this story on mine. They came up with the summary, and if you have any questions for them, they would like to be addressed as Bookworm. *Bookworm* Hope you enjoy! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please, feel free to send us ideas. No promise we'll use them though. *Imp* This is my first "chapter by chapter" story as Bookworm said, and will be updated as chapters are completed. WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! LANGUAGE! BLOOD!**

 **Disclaimer: We wish we did, but we don't own anything. All rights go to the (amazing) creators of these stories and TV shows. :)**

Katniss stood on the platform and waited for the games to begin. She glanced around the arena and saw her competitors. _Looks like they decided on teams this year_ , she thought.

The golden Cornucopia stood in the center of the arena, as temping as ever. She longed for the useful materials that waited for her inside, but she knew how dangerous it was to go there.

Every year it was a bloodbath.

She saw the older redheaded girl, Clary she thought her name was, her feet poised to run away. _Good idea,_ she thought. She and Peeta had decided to instantly run in search for water the minute the gong rang out. She glanced at him, and he gave her a small nod.

Suddenly, the sound of the gong rang out, filing the air.

Katniss and Peeta instantly joined hands and started running toward the forest. Shouts filled the air, but she didn't dare to look behind her. She didn't want to see another child taken down.

Suddenly Peeta's hand went limp in hers, she looked to him and saw a spear in his stomach, blood gushing from the wound. He collapsed to the ground and she looked around frantically for his assassinator. A blond haired boy, Jace or something of the sort, stood staring at her. Somewhere deep inside, she knew Peeta would want her to keep going.

She turned and ran.  
...

The gong rang out, and Ben bolted toward the center, ignoring Gwen's cries. Weapons, spears, axes, knives, swords, food, in baskets and laying on the ground filled the Cornucopia. Ben made to grab a small sword, but a pain in his side made him stop. He grimaced at the feeling of blood, all too familiar for a 10 year old, sliding down his side. He looked at his killer and the fuzzy image of a boy, not much older than him, maybe younger, pulling a sharp knife out of his side. He thought he heard a muttered "Sorry" before the boy was dragged away by a little redheaded girl, about his age, before his vision went black.  
...

Clary and Jace had a firm plan to sprint away from the Cornucopia, and as soon as the gong rang out, she and Jace were running towards the forest. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy, called Percy, standing over a young redheaded girl, whose name she couldn't recall. He raised his knife, about to kill her, when Clary found her feet moving of their own accord. She ran in front of the girl, groaning as the knife sunk into her chest. Blood filled her lungs as she choked out a "Run" to the small girl, who she heard scrambling away. Then she was pleased to see the young girl running to safety, before she closed her eyes for good.  
...

Harry scrambled towards what he thought was a wand in the center of the Cornucopia, ignoring his and Hermione's previous plan. He was almost to the center, when a black girl whose name he couldn't remember walked up to him, holding a small double edged knife. She raised the knife and threw it at him. Pain exploded in his head as he crumpled to the ground. The girl smirked as she walked to him and pulled the knife out of his head. Somewhere in the distance he heard Hermione scream bloody murder.

The smirk was wiped from her face as a small girl with short, curly hair hit her head with a rock. His killer fell to the ground and proceeded to have her face bashed in with said rock. Blood splattered the ground around them, but the smaller girl seemed unperturbed. She stood up and wiped the blood off her face, leaving red streaks on her hands and jacket. He saw her walk over to a curly haired boy before his eyes closed, and the pain slipped away.  
...

Tris sat next to Tobias behind the bush, wiping sweat off her brow. Their plan was simple: run behind a bush and survey the competition while they fought it out at the Cornucopia. Who was strong and muscular? Definitely Jace and Sam. Maybe even the girl with the stunningly green eyes. Who was clever and sharp? You could tell Annabeth was just by looking at her. Even the girl with the braid- Catnip or something. The boy with sea green eyes didn't fit into either of these categories. As Tobias always said, mental preparation is just as important as physical preparation.

She watched as a small girl with curly brown hair-Elle or something-approached two boys who had yet to move off their platform. They stood arguing about something or other, she couldn't hear, but she thought she heard tectonic plates mentioned girl crept up behind them and stabbed them each in the eye with a fork.

Tris couldn't help but see Peter wielding his trademark butterknife as blood spilled from the boys' eyes.

A boy with jet black hair tried to cut Elle with a longsword. But he just wasn't fast enough. Elle whipped around and shoved him to the ground. She grabbed the sword from his hand and slashed his neck with it, blood spraying her face. A brown haired boy, who had been running ahead and seemed rather wolfish, turned and howled. This seemed to scare Elle, who bolted towards her teammate, who Tris thought was named Dusty, hidden in the woods.

"Let's go," Tris muttered to Tobias. She couldn't stand much more of this carnage.

They ran off into the woods, hoping to find water. Above all, Tris was hoping she wouldn't have to kill an innocent.

 ***Bookworm* Not to be rude, but all credit for the ending sentence goes to me, by the way :) *Imp* Bookworm is right, that sentence is all their's. And it's damn good too! *Bookworm* Please please review, like, and follow! Don't be a silent reader! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome! *Imp* No flames, they'll be used to keep the house warm! (whispering) I'm just happy I didn't put any OCs (shudder)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Imp* Hola! Wow, two chapters in one day! Sorry about the formatting issues in the last chapter, we'll fix them this chapter. *Bookworm* Hello, I'm here as well. *Imp* They don't really have much to say, so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. We'll let you know if that changes… :/**

Annabeth grabbed Percy by the jacket, muttered, "Let's go, Seaweed Brain," and bolted for the woods. She made sure Percy kept up… you never knew with that idiot.

They ran for what could've been hours, Annabeth clutching the knife she had managed to grab from somewhere amid the chaos. Her luck was impeccable- how often do you get your weapon of choice in this type of game? Sadly, all Percy got was a giant log.

After around 2 hours of senseless running, Annabeth ran into another tribute. The braided girl- Catnip. She raised her dagger, but didn't strike. Likewise, Catnip raised her fists, but refrained from hitting her. Percy clutched Annabeth's wrist, holding her back.

"You've done this before, right? Annabeth asked, still not lowering her knife.

"Yes," Catnip said stiffly. Something deep inside Annabeth told her that Catnip could make a valuable ally.

"How about this, I thought I saw your teammate get speared, so how about we work together." Annabeth suggested, and Catnip's expression held for a second, then she nodded.

"First things first," Catnip said, "I've been dehydrated in this arena, and it's not pretty." Percy tugged Annabeth's sleeve and muttered, "We did not discuss this," Annabeth raised a pointed eyebrow and said "I'm the daughter of Wisdom, you're the son of Seaweed. Who do you think is more likely to make good choices here?" Then she smiled at him, and he returned the smile with one of his own. In the background she thought she hard Catnip stifle a laugh.

[][][][][][][][][][][]  
"You know you probably didn't have to kill so many people. Not right at the start anyway. That wolf boy is probably pissed." Dustin said, and El just shrugged and kept walking. "Only way to win." Dustin sighed and followed El farther into the woods, looking for water.

Fernie frowned as she and Gustav walked through the woods. She knew they would have to kill at least a few other people to live, but that isn't mean she had to like it. She heard two sets of footsteps behind them and turned. She saw a girl whose name she thought to be Tris, and man whose name she couldn't recall.

"Listen up." The man said, "I'm Tobias, this is Tris, and we're your new allies." Fernie looked to Gustav, rather surprised, but smiled when the halfsie boy just shrugged and nodded.

"I can't have you dying anytime soon." She nodded at Fernie "I saw that girl die for you, sacrifice shouldn't be in vein" Fernie put her head down. She felt bad for the girl, but she couldn't pretend she wished it had been her.

Percy couldn't say he was surprised to see Annabeth take charge like that.

They walked around for a while, hoping to come by a stream or a pond. Judging by her tense posture, Catnip was getting worried. Suddenly they saw four other tributes standing in their path. He saw Catnip's eyes fly to the bow and arrows in the small redhead's hand.

"I'll trade you my knife for your bow and arrows" Catnip said.

The little redhead girl nodded cautiously, holding the hand with the bow and arrows out. Percy saw the little black haired boy move closer to her. Catnip grabbed the weapons and handed her own knife over. Three of the four standing in their path walked off, but one whose name he thought to be Tris stayed behind, the man her age with dark brown hair raised an eyebrow at her, but she nodded at him and he followed the others.

"This does not make us allies." She said, Catnip scoffed and said "Believe me, I know."

 ***Bookworm* I would like to know… team Gale or Peeta? Ginny or Hermione? Jace or Simon? No love triangle in Divergent so… :/ Review you answers :) I'm team Peeta, Hermione, and Jace! HARMONY! :):):) *Imp* I agree with my friend on the second one, and don't know enough about the other two to answer properly. Also, while we're on the subject, completely unrelated, but how many of you reading ship BirdFlash? I do, so cute! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

***Imp* Yellow! (Sorry this and the next chapter weren't posted yesterday, busy, blanked) Here is another Chapter of Fandom Hunger Games, we are really racing through this! I hope you're enjoying! *Bookworm* Any ideas for on how to kill Katniss?We'll pick one if we like it and give that person a shoutout. Again, please review! *Imp* Also, any ideas on how to kill Sam, Gwen, Luke, Fernie, Dustin, Jace, Tris or Tobias? We can't promise we'll pick one of those, but if we do we'll give that person a shoutout.**

Luke stamped through the forest, swatting at branches and snarling when they snapped back and hit him in the face. _Stupid little girl. I get we gotta kill to win, but that little bitch had to go and kill Resus?!_ Luke raged, he looked up and saw that stars were starting to appear.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, and started to look for shelter. He spotted a cave and ducked into it, curling up in a ball as the collar around his neck beeped. "I'll kill her," he mumbled as his eyes closed, willing the pain away.

….

Jace cursed as the sun started to set. _Oh, Clary,_ he thought, _why did you have to give your life for that girl?_ Every time he blinked, he saw Clary, with her bright red hair and stunning green eyes, jumping in front of the redheaded girl. The image of the knife sinking into her chest never left his eyes. Neither did the image of her telling the girl to run.

Suddenly, Jace heard soft footfalls from behind him. He whirled around and held up his fist, not at all afraid to strike. The boy standing before him had jet black hair, and something about him made him seem to melt into the shadows. " _You,"_ he whispered, immediately recognizing the boy as Gustav. The partner of the girl he watched Clary sacrifice herself for. "You're her partner. My girlfriend gave her life for your partner, and you just stood there and _let her,"_ he hissed.

"Yes. That was very noble of her. What would you have done if the situation had been reversed?" The kid asked curiously.

"Oh, shut _up,_ " Jace snarled.

Gustav shrugged and said quietly, "Just keep that in mind," as he slid into the shadows of the trees.

For a moment, Jace stood still, dumbfounded. Then his lips curled into a sneer. "I think," he slowly said to himself, "I am going to have him dead."

….

Hermione sat in the tree, staring up at the stars. She had used her Herbology knowledge to gather some edible roots and berries, and had dined quite extravagantly. She had even found a water source, so she wasn't at all parched. Now, with her full stomach, she lay under the canopy of leaves, thinking about Harry, stupid Harry, who had gone and gotten himself killed.

 _Bloody hell,_ she thought to herself, _who's going to tell Ginny and Ron? I'm clearly not going to make it far enough to do it myself._ She ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair, sighing in exasperation. She felt her eyelids get heavy with sleep as the sky turned a deep blue.

She closed her eyes and hoped to make it another day.

….

Sam rolled her eyes at her teammate's stupidity. _It's not like I'm happy she died,_ she thought to herself. _It's just that she's a hotheaded idiot who shoots before she thinks, and would have gotten us killed._

A twig snapped behind her and she turned her head sharply, squinting in the falling darkness. A girl, slightly smaller than her with bright red hair and emerald green eyes was standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Sam asked cautiously, backing away a little.

"I'm Gwen," the girl replied, "I thought, since I'm probably not gonna make it on my own, I should team up with someone. Temporarily, obviously."

"Alright, temporary allies," Sam said hesitantly. Gwen smiled and nodded.

….

"I don't _want_ to sleep in a tree! I'm the son of Poseidon, not… some tree goddess!" Percy whined.

Katniss rolled here eyes. _How could someone as smart as Annabeth end up with such a lug?_ "You'll live, don't worry."

Percy turned red, his cheeks flushing. "It is no longer an expression, Catnip! We may not actually live!"

" _Catnip?"_ Katniss snorted. "My name is _Katniss._ " Katniss frowned as she saw Annabeth's amused expression turn into one of bewilderment.

"But all the tributes call you Catnip!" She cried.

"Oh whatever! My name is _Katniss._ Now get into the tree, demigod!" She nodded at Percy, who followed Annabeth up the tree.

Once they were both 80 feet up, Katniss followed them up. "Sleep, and try not to fall."

She leaned against a branch and closed her eyes. She wasn't thirsty, as the group had earlier found a small pond, but she was starving for food.

Just as she was falling into the clutches of sleep, she heard Percy scream. _What now?_ She opened her eyes to see- wait- _Oh God._

Percy plummeted to the ground, headfirst. Katniss flinched as his head slammed into the ground, his neck snapping. "Oh gods!" Annabeth cried, clenching her fists so tightly that her fingernails dug into her skin, drawing blood.

The cannon fired.

Katniss saw tears stream down Annabeth's cheeks. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture as the anthem played and the faces of all the dead tributes shone across the sky.

 _Rest in peace, Seaweed Brain,_ she thought as sleep took over.

 ***Bookworm* Please give us your thoughts and ideas! *Imp* I don't know what Bookworm is on about, if you don't wanna review you don't gotta, but it is appreciated! Ain't we just lovely? Poor, poor Percy. Meh. *Bookworm* We will definitely update soon! Thank you for reading, even if you didn't review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Imp* Hello! I don't have much to say, are you enjoying the story so far? We're definitely having fun with it (in so much as you can have fun when you are killing off your favorite characters…) *Bookworm* I so want to know your ideas! Let us know… please share your thoughts! If we use an idea, we'll give the person a shoutout! *Imp* Well, someone's excited. Let's get on with the story!**

Hermione woke up to birds singing and the sun shining. _Am I dead?_ she thought, rubbing her temple. _No. Just tired._

She climbed down her tree, careful not to loose her footing. Professor Sprout always did say she had a way with trees. She hoped onto the grass, almost stumbling from disorientation.

She wandered around for a few minutes, holding a stick for no reason. It just made her feel… stronger, when she was anything but strong. _I'm smarter than them,_ she assured herself, _I can win off intellect._ She ignored the part of her that didn't believe it. _I have to find shelter._

She came across a small cave, to dark to see inside yet, as it was still early morning. She crept in, keeping quiet incase some unfriendly animal lived there. Her foot banged a rock on the floor, and a growl sounded in front of her. She saw yellow eyes snap open in the dark, quickly fading to blue as a whimper followed.

A boy, younger than her with brown hair, stalked toward her in a very animalistic fashion. He bared his teeth and growled again. She could almost make out words in the guttural sound, but didn't care to decipher them.

He lunged, clawing at her like a wolf. She screamed, scrambling away from the feral boy. Lucas or something, she thought briefly.

She followed her first instinct: _Run._ Her feet carried her out of the cave and back into the forest. She panted for breath as the rabid tribute gave chase after her, not allowing her to pause. As she ran, branches whipped her in the face and drew blood.

She tried to ignore the burning splinters, but as a branch hit her eye, she lost her temper. "Bloody _hell_!" she yelled, ripping the branch from its tree and blindly throwing it behind her, hoping it would slow her pursuer down. She didn't dare look back to see if it worked. She kept running, hoping the boy would eventually give up.

But the tribute continued to chase her in that wolfish way. Every time Hermione thought she had finally lost him, he appeared from behind some tree, causing her to continue running. She was too terrified to even turn a corner. She ran right through a small stream, sharply inhaling at the cold water dousing her legs. Judging by the splashing sounds behind her, the wolf-sorry, the _boy_ -hadn't given up yet.

Her legs took her past a tree where two tributes-Catnip and Annabelle, or something like that-slept. As she passed the tree, she desperately called out to them for help, but neither girl opened their eyes. She found herself continuing to run, straight past the tree.

Finally, her lungs started burning like fire. She coughed and choked as she ran, cursing as her jacket flew off her and cold wind sent shivers down her spine. It was too much. If she ran much longer, she was certain she would faint, and that would get her no where but dead.

She stopped and rounded around a tree, hiding behind it as she heard the boy slow down. She kept her breath as short and quiet as she could, afraid to make to much noise. The footsteps stopped, before fading away. Hermione let out a breath and leaned to the right, checking to see if she was in the clear.

She didn't see anything, so leaned a bit further, and then something barreled into her side.

Her head snapped to face her attacker, and her eyes were met with the sight of the wolf-boy who had been chasing her. He grinned viciously and scratched at her stomach with slightly-to-sharp nails, drawing little blood.

After a few minutes of this the boy seemed to get tired, so he snapped a branch off a tree and dragged the bark across her face. His grin turned into a snarl and he cracked the branch in half, stabbing it through her heart.

 _Well,_ she thought as patches of white light spotted her vision, _at least Harry won't be alone up there._

She lay her head down and died.

 ***Bookworm* Please give us ideas and share your thoughts! *Imp* Ok, note on this chapter. For the (very, very, very) few of you who have read Scream Street (The book Luke is from, if you haven't read it go find it, it's amazing) you will know that he transforms when he's angry, but me and Bookworm agreed no powers, because all humans would have been dead in the first 2 chapters. So what I picture in my mind, is a type of collar on all the non-humans, like the inhibitor collars from Young Justice, just without the shocks. Luke is wearing one of these, Luke's turned off last night to save power, but because he's so pissed about Resus (Anyone who's read the books knows that Luke almost killed because Resus almost got killed), his brain didn't get the message when he woke up, even though the collar made his physical body turn back. That's why he's acting so animalistic, his mind still is (no, Hermione did not kill Resus, that was El, but Luke really doesn't care). Another thing, it just occurred to me today. The Florida school shootings. I would like to make it clear that we are NOT advocating children killing other children (or taking a human life in general) this is just a silly idea that we came up with. I'm not a huge fan of getting involved with politics but I do want to say this, the NRA's idea to arm teachers is a bad idea, it won't lower the chances of school shootings because it will make it easier for those kinds of people to get their hands on guns. I would encourage all of you to take part in the walkouts a lot of schools and businesses are doing right now, and to send letters to you congressmen or anyone else who is involved with this idea. Bookworm is out right now and I'm not waiting hours for them to get back, so they don't have anything to say about this as far as I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Imp* Hello, we're back. Sorry we didn't get one out yesterday, we didn't have time write.**

 ***Bookworm* Once again, we are not supporting violence of any kind. There is a very defined line between fictional and real life violence, and we don't intend to cross it. *Imp* That's about it for now, so let's get on with the story!**

Tobias blinked back sleep as he woke up, prepared to do what he must to protect himself and Tris. He didn't necessarily care about their new allies, Fernie and Gustav, but he knew Tris wouldn't take no for an answer. She always had been one who honored sacrifice, having come from Abnegation and all.

"Finally up?" someone called from below him. They had made to sleep in a tree, which did _not_ sit well with him, considering his fear of heights. Tris had to spend 10 minutes of coaxing, bribing, and threatening to get him to climb up the damn plant. The voice that had called out to him belonged to Tris, who, along with Fernie and Gustav, were safely on the ground, eating a breakfast of nuts and berries.

"Shut up, Tris," he grumbled as he slowly made his way down the tree. He couldn't help smiling as Tris threw a clump of berries at him, dying his face blue.

He joined the others, shoving a yellow-brown nut into his mouth. He sat next to Tris on a log, smiling. "What's our game plan?"

"We were thinking about ambushing Catnip and Annabelle," Fernie quietly said. She had big green eyes and bright red hair, much like the girl- Clair or Clary- that sacrificed herself for Fernie.

"You mean _Katniss_ and _Annabeth_?" Tris said with a laugh.

"Katniss? Everyone calls her Catnip!" Tobias said, his voice garbled by a mouthful of berries.

"Well," Tris said slowly, "it's clear who got aptitude for Erudite and who didn't."

Gustav and Fernie both looked confused. _Of course,_ Tobias thought, _they don't know the factions!_

Just as Tris started to laugh, Tobias felt a sharp pain in his torso. He looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his side, blood surrounding the wound. Sounds started to merge together as he slumped forward, but he was certain her heard Tris scream.

"Tris," he muttered, just as he closed his eyes, "you have to…" A bright light emerged, and suddenly, he was out of time.

….

Tris screamed in horror as Tobias's chest ceased to rise and fall. Katniss stood tall, Annabeth beside her. But where was Percy… oh. He must've- _oh_. That's why Annabeth's cheeks were tearstained.

Katniss's voice was decidedly flat as she said, "Who's ambushing who now?"

Tris found herself on her feet, swinging her fists out at Katniss and Annabeth until both girls ran away from her camp.

Then Tris lost it.

….

"Ok, you get a drink and I'll go find some berries," Dustin said to El as the two neared a small pond, largely hidden by a thick clump of trees. The small girl nodded, frowning slightly.

As Dustin walked away, she kneeled down by the pond and cupped her hands, scooping up the icy water.

Leaves crunched behind her and her head snapped around. She didn't see anyone, but she stayed still, keeping her eyes on the space between the trees. Nothing appeared for a moment so she went back to drinking.

A pressure appeared on her back and she was in the water. It was freezing cold, far colder than anything her Papa had put her in, and certainly more than her friends ever had. Her hands were already burning, and the pressure was now on her shoulders.

She turned her head and saw a small, redheaded girl with bright green eyes and short hair, not as short as hers, but close. She shrugged, looking sorry, and pushed harder.

El's lungs were burning now, but she couldn't get air. She started to struggle, but the grip on her shoulders stayed firm.

As her vision blanked out and her lungs filled with the cold water she mumbled "Sorry," and for a moment she felt as if she was in the Void. Then nothing.

Nothing at all.

 **AN: *Bookworm* I never got the chance to apologize for picking off our favorite characters one by one, but that's how the Games work :( It was soooooooo hard to write the death scenes, and I speak for both of us. Also, we have tried our best to stay in character, but it's hard when you're pulling them into other fandoms! *Imp* I agree with Bookworm, we're trying our best but in situations like this they're going to be different. Also, we changed the crossover because** ** _SOMEone_** **wanted more views. I'm not apposed, but that's why it is now a Divergent/Hunger Games crossover instead of Danny Phantom. *Bookworm* In case you couldn't tell, that '** ** _SOMEone'_** **was me. Seriously, how many people look for DP/THG crossovers?**

 **~Stay cool!  
~Bookworm and Imp**


	6. Chapter 6

***Imp* Here is the sixth chapter! Finally!**

"I still don't feel right about all this… carnage. This is Ares's turf, not mine!" Annabeth complained as she and Katniss made their way towards their camp.

Katniss rolled her eyes, saying, "None of us like it. Do you think I volunteered last year because I wanted to ruthlessly kill? I volunteered because I wanted to save my sister. This year, I was forced to participate."

"What's life in your world like?" Annabeth asked, always curious… always wondering.

"We just… we go to the Reaping every year, and hope the odds are in our favor." It pained Katniss to talk about it too much, so she said, "What about you?"

Annabeth perked up. _That was effective,_ Katniss thought. "We live on Camp Half Blood. I loved it there. Percy…" Her voice trailed off, and she didn't say another word.

"I'm sorry," Katniss whispered.

But her voice was so quiet that she knew no one heard.

….  
Jace tromped through the woods. He he'd been thinking about getting an ally, but he decided to fly solo.

 _I just don't want to get close to anyone.  
_ ….

"So, umm, what do we do now?" Fernie asked Tris, after she had calmed down.

"Die," Tris said in a monotone voice.

"While that does seem to be the goal of the others for us, it's really not productive for our goals." Gustav said, looking bored, per usual.

"You're hopeless," Tris said, still in the same monotone voice. "I'm not. I can win. For Tobias."

"Well, if I'm hopeless then I must be a ghost. If I was really hopeless I think I'd have been dead a long time ago," Gustav said plainly.

"I'm going to strangle you," growled Tris.

"You'll have a hard time with that. He's very fast," Fernie piped up. Gustav nodded in agreement.

"I guess we know who's a Candor smart mouth." Tris ran her fingers through her hair.

"Candor?" Fernie asked curiously.

"'Society is divided into 5 factions. Those who blamed cowardice for the worlds problems formed Dauntless. Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite. Those who blamed violence formed Amity. Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation. Those who blamed dishonesty formed Candor.'" Tris sounded like she was reciting something from pure memory. Something drilled so deep into her brain, it could never be dug out.

"Oh, that's nothing like what our world is like," Fernie said.

"Wanna bet?" Tris irritably asked.

"No, not really. We did have a bit of a scare when an evil human turned shadow tried to take over the human world, but we stopped him," Fernie said, smiling. Gustav nodded and sent a small smile Fernie's way.

"Yeah?" Tris yelled. "Ever tried to defeat someone who wanted to literally get rid of human nature? What about some madman who _literally designed my city as an_ _experiment_? I'm sick of you people thinking you've been through more than I have!" Tris was enflamed by rage, not all directed at Fernie and Gustav. It was directed at the brunette girl-Katniss-who killed Tobias. She forgot all about her vow to keep Fernie alive.

"Good luck to you." She nodded at Fernie. "And good riddance to you, Ghost Boy." She nodded at Gustav. "I'm leaving. There is no more alliance."

Without another word, she walked away, tears blurring her vision.

….

"Well, that was rather rude." Gustav said, and Fernie rolled her eyes.  
….

Sam and Gwen walked through the trees, glancing over at the other occasionally. Gwen finally broke the silence. "So what are things like in your world?"

Sam thought for a moment before responding. "Well, supernatural I suppose is the best way to put it. My town is constantly being attacked by ghosts-"

"You mean Ectonurites?" Gwen interjected.

"No, I think I mean ghosts. And my boyfriend is half ghost himself," Sam answered, then added, "What are Ectonurites?"

"Aliens. They act like ghosts. They're all grey, usually with black veins that look like cracks all over, and one eye," Gwen explained, then her expression darkened. "They are malicious, but thankfully sunlight destroys them."

"Yeah, definitely not what we've got in Amity Park," Sam said, and Gwen nodded thoughtfully.

….

 **AN: *Bookworm* Thanks for the review! Much appreciated :) *Imp* Hello, sorry we haven't updated in so long, haven't had the chance. Yes, thank you Textoria for your review. Oi, I just realized how bad our spelling has been. I'm sorry about that, usually I get the chance to read over my stories a few times to weed out the worst offenders, but we've been posting as soon as the chapters are done so I haven't had the chance. Hopefully we'll also get chapter one fixed later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Imp* Hello! Hopefully we're getting this chapter out sooner than the last, ugh. Nope, never mind, weeks between chapters, again. *Bookworm* COMMENT IF YOU'VE READ MISTBORN! OMG I finished the last book yesterday and it made me cry :( Then again, so did the other 2 books. It's my new favorite series! If you haven't read it yet, shut off your electronic and go read it. Please and thank you (Also, Mockingjay spoilers ahead). *Imp* Wonderful, *eye roll and smile*, also! Happy Pride Month! #proudtocreate :), and now, on with the story!**

Tris decided she would kill Katniss. Payback.

…

Katniss awoke to a pain in her throat.

She screamed, feeling hot blood sprouting from the wound in a fast stream. "Annabeth!" she tried to scream, but it was more of a garbled cry. "Ann-"

She saw a light.

Rue walked out of the light, followed by Finnick, then Cinna, then Prim. Prim.

 _Prim._

 _…_

Dustin was very angry.

Eight hours ago he had been looking for berries and had heard garbled screaming and someone speaking, he had run back and watched from the shadows as a small, lithe girl with her red hair in a bob-cut had drowned El.

His first thought was, of course, _oh shit._ His second was about how distraught Mike would be, and then he was just angry.

He had gone and retrieved El's body, he wouldn't say corpse, and given her a short sort of funeral and a burial under some leaves.

He spent the next hours trudging around the forest, looking for shelter, and now night was beginning to fall. He spotted a cave and glanced in, only to be met with the sight of a rather angry looking boy, who thankfully didn't notice him, it was the same boy who's friend El had killed. _Yeah,_ he thought, _not messing with him._ He got away from there very quickly.

He spotted a few more clearings but they were all to open for him to feel comfortable in. Then he found a small rock overhang surrounded by trees. He slipped into the shadows of the rock and curled up, promising himself he'd find that girl and he'd kill her.

…

Jace was still alive.

It didn't surprise him.

…

Luke huffed. He had no idea what he had spent the day doing, but given that fact that his hands and face were covered in blood he was guessing he had killed one of his competitors or an animal.

Since he could see a body and a bloody, eaten, rabbit carcass when he became aware, he was guessing both. After grimacing at the dead girl, who had a stick through her chest and scratches on her face, and kicking away the dead bunny, he walked around for a while until he came to a stream.

He rinsed his hands in the ice cold water and drank a couple handfuls. Dirt, blood and sweat still covered his hands and face, and his clothes were ripped, but he honestly didn't care.

He wanted the girl who killed Resus dead, and her teammate. Wolves protect their packs, and no matter how much he denied it when he was younger, Luke was a wolf.

 ***Imp* Phew, we are really getting down to wire! Only [Stops to count for a moment] X (sorry, no spoilers, two people will win, there were 22 people to start, you can figure it out from there) people to go! Also, thank you to Kurt50Alien for favoriting and reviewing! To answer your question…It hurts, so much, I've almost cried, multiple times…It's like being asked to kill your best friend, just much worse. Ok, maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but I have almost cried a few times. Thankfully to avoid pointless arguments, me and Bookworm have decided that one person from each of our groups will win, so we only have to kill of 20. I don't know where you got that extra person, but it is a little confusing if you're not working behind the scenes, so I can understand a little miscounting (don't tell anyone, but I did the first time I went through them). *Bookworm* You may be wondering who's in what group. I have PJO, HP, Divergent, THG, and TMI. (#Clace) Imp basically has everyone else. (*Imp* Hey! You could have asked me the names at least. I have Scream Street, Gustav Gloom, Stranger Things, Ben 10, and Danny Phantom. We both added Mighty Med, two of characters from we killed right at the beginning.)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Imp* Heyo! Good *insert generalized time of day here* Ladies and Gentlemen! Step right up to read the one and only FANDOM HUNGER GAMES! (giggles) Sorry, I'm in a very showman shippy mood, I just watched the fifth episode of season three of Escape the Night (the third season is all carnival themed). *Bookworm* IF YOU HAVE READ THE MISTBORN TRILOGY BY BRANDON SANDERSON, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. I'M OBSESSED! IF YOU HAVEN'T, STOP READING THIS AND GO READ MISTBORN. THEN COME BACK, REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS, AND READ THIS. Also, this chapter contains spoilers for The Burning Maze. *Imp* Okay, calm yourself. I just finished the first Mistborn book yesterday. Ehh (don't hurt me please). Anyway, I think you get the point by now, we don't own any of this amazing stuff, sadly. On with the story!**

Dustin woke and dragged himself up from the ground, his jacket and pants were stained, but he really didn't care. He needed to team up with someone, because he sure as hell wouldn't survive on his own.

He ran through the contestants in his head, trying to figure out which ones would be most trustworthy and which ones were still alive. He knew there were 22 tributes to start with, and six had died at the cornucopia, El was dead, and he estimated that at least three others had to have been killed at this point, which meant that there were 12 left, at the most. The girl who had killed El was out of the question, and it probably was't a good idea to try for an alliance with a team, they'd know each other at the very least. He knew the boy who's teammate El had killed wasn't working with anyone, but he put that on the back burner. It probably wasn't a good idea to try teaming up with him if there were other options. He knew there were two teams, which left 8 contestants, assuming that only four people had died outside the cornucopia.

 _Better start looking._ He thought, trudging off looking for a weapon. After a while he came across a brown haired girl with a stick through her heart, and shrugged, pulling the branch out. _Yikes! Whoever did this was really strong._ He mused, looking at the end of the branch, which seemed to have been ripped off a tree. _I had better either team up with them, or stay away._

He scouted around for a while, and eventually drew the conclusion that everyone was either teamed up, or too bloodthirsty to bother. _Almost everyone, anyway. Looks like I gotta go find wolf-boy._ Dejected, and rather afraid, he went in the general direction he thought a cave was.

It took him a good two hours to find the boy.

…

Luke growled as the teammate of Resus's killer approached him. The curly haired boy immediately raised in hands in surrender, and spoke.

"Whoah! Please don't kill me! I want to team up." Luke continued to glare, but his growl let up and he walked toward the boy.

"Why?" He asked, and the boy cringed.

"My teammate… died." He said, and Luke drew back. _This could be a trap._ He thought, his instincts were screaming at him to rip this boy's throat out where he stood, but he didn't. _But, if this kid really does want to team up, I could stay with him long enough to kill off a few more people, then turn on him._ His instincts calmed down at this, he and the wolf couldn't communicate directly, but it could influence him in a fashion, warning him about danger, and expressing itself in a way. He called these instances his instincts.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy, who seemed to take this as a signal that he wasn't in imminent danger. Bad move, but in this situation, Luke didn't care.

"Dustin." The boy said, and Luke nodded.

"Fine. You've got yourself a teammate. For now." Luke warned, and Dustin's eyes widened. Luke chuckled, and Dustin grinned nervously.

…

Annabeth aimlessly trudged through the woods.

 _Aimlessly._ She hated that. She had never been aimless before. She always knew where she was going, she always had some sort of goal. A vision to follow, a dream to chase. But now… Percy was gone. Percy. Seaweed Brain. All she wanted was to slap him one more time. One more chance to call him an ignoramus. At least one more hug… one more…

No. It was over. Time to stop dreaming, time to be rational and win. But did she even really _want_ to win? Did she want to be without Percy? What was waiting for her back at camp? Jason was dead. And now Percy. How long before Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank were gone? How long till she was alone?

She trudged on. Maybe losing the Games wouldn't be _so_ terrible. At least-

A rustle.

She heard a rustle. It came from the bushes. Instinct took over, and she raised her knife, starting towards the bush. She peered behind it-

Jace.

She remembered that face- he was a dangerous one, he was. She had watched him in the training center. Did the man ever miss? He was good with all weapons.

He grinned at her. Such an annoying grin. And then he spoke. Gods, he had the nerve to speak! "Well, Anniebella-"

"Annabeth."

"-you don't look so good. I could get you some-"

"I don't need your help."

"Well then, I need yours."

Annabeth hesitated. Another alliance might be useful…

Jace grinned, pointing to a cave. "Follow me."

…

Fernie frowned as Gustav walked off again to find some water. She didn't like that they spent so much time hiding, but, as Gustav had pointed out, hiding was the best way to survive, and that was the goal.

She had argued that hiding had done nothing to help at his house, but he had countered with the argument that, one, hiding had kept him alive long enough to meet her, so that they could help, and two, helping wasn't the goal here. There was nothing to help, killing was the point of these games, and it was best to try and keep it from happening to them.

She shook her head, frowning. This wasn't right, but here, there was nothing that could be done. This was the society here, and two children wouldn't be able to change that.

…

"So, let me get this straight. You want my help going after this girl, who killed your teammate?" Luke asked, trying to keep his grin down.

"Yeah. That, and I don't think I can survive this on my own." Dustin said, and Luke had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning.

"I can do that." He said, and Dustin looked relived.

"Great. I think I know where she and her teammate are camping. You are hard to find!" He exclaimed, and got up. Luke followed dutifully, years of nigh unbearable pain assuring that he did not notice when trees and bushes scratched him, while his companion shied away from even the dullest of thorns.

After a good hour, and several wrong turns and detours, Dustin and Luke came upon the little clearing El's (Luke had learned her name) killer and her teammate were camping in. They had hit upon a stroke of luck, her teammate wasn't there.

Luke smirked and stalked up behind the redhead, holding what he presumed to be the same stick he had killed that other girl with. He quickly pulled her against him, placing the stick parallel in front of her to create a sort of cage. Dustin ran up with a knife they had found, and stabbed her in the neck. The girl gasped and choked, but Dustin twisted the knife and she quickly stopped, blood spilling from her throat.

Luke grinned dropping the girl and stick rather unceremoniously and rushing the other boy. He snagged the knife and threw it away, wrapping his hands around Dustin's throat and snapping it. _He helped me eliminate some of the competition, might as well give him a quick death._

 ***Bookworm* MISTBORN IS SERIOUSLY SOOOOO GOOD! I'm serious, y'all. It's good stuff, 'specially if you like fantasy. Each book has made me cry, IT'S SO FREAKING GREAT! No really, at least google it and consider reading it. If you decided to read it, let me know in the reviews, and I'll… write you something. *Imp* And it's done! This chapter, anyway. Did you enjoy? BTW, on the Mistborn thing, I am proud to say, not one damn tear! And I didn't even realize the big plot twist was the plot twist. Bookworm looked sooo distraught when I told them. Good book, if not a series I want to continue reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Imp* WE'RE BACK! Sorry about that, we meant to write this sooner but we never got around to it. I've been busy, so has Bookworm, and Joey Graceffa may or may not have temporarily taken over my life…(for those of you who don't read my other stories, he is an amazing youtuber/writer)**

Tris had killed Katniss.

She had killed her. She had _killed_ her.

The most sickening part wasn't the memory of blood on her hands. Nor was it the screams that echoed in her head, a constant reminder of the life she had taken. It wasn't even the way Katniss had cried for her friend, holding on to the slim hope that she could be saved, however pointless it may have seemed.

No, the most sickening part was the fact that Tris found herself unable to care.

…

 _Well rats._ Sam thought when she came back to the clearing she and Gwen had been camping in, only to find her (temporary) teammate slaughtered, and another boy she didn't recognize laying dead next to her. Gwen's neck had a deep gash in it, and the boy had no visible marks, but his neck was twisted at an odd angle. She had been looking for a better hiding place, and apparently that had been a mistake.

…

Fernie looked around, trying not to worry too much. She had faced down evil shadows for goodness sake! They had been able to hurt her, but she couldn't hurt them, at least here she stood a fighting chance…But still only-

A knife was at her throat, and she reacted on instinct. Her arm lashed out, catching her attacker in the abdomen. _So much better when you can fight back._

She turned to face them, and was met with a blond haired girl in a fighting stance.

Fernie glanced around for a weapon, but before she could find one the blonde pounced on her, pushing them both to the ground.

The girl shrugged. "Well, it is the Games." She drew back her dagger and prepared to strike-

Fernie rolled out of the knife's way and leaped to her feet. _I'm not going down that easy._ She thought determinately, leaping to her feet and dealing a blow to the girl's back. Fernie grabbed at the nearest tree and tore off a branch, facing down the blonde again.

The girl barred her teeth and charged at Fernie, snarly hair flying behind her. Oh, please. What kind of warrior was this girl? She was supposed to be a genius strategist. All Fernie saw was a hotheaded kid who couldn't control her temper.

Fernie prepared to dive out of the way… just as the girl leaped upwards and into a tree. Almost immediately, she sprang back down onto Fernie's shoulders, who collapsed. Her head hit the ground and the other girl's knife drove into her skull, blood spilling all over her hands.

 ***Bookworm* Well, that was fun! I'm reading Brandon Sanderson's** ** _Stormlight Archive._** **Go read it. Then we can talk. *Imp* WAAAAA! FERNIE NO! Ok, really, I feel sad now. She's such a sweetie! But, fanfiction's gotta fanfiction…(Goes to cry)*Bookworm* Go read it.**


End file.
